Keep A Secret
by animechild19
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple game of truth or dare. But, when Sonic asks a question that focus' on Shadow and is a bit personal to the hedgehog, one can say that things don't go as planned. What does Shadow not want to talk about and who is this person Shadow may know? (Sonic Boom verse)
1. Suppose To Be a Simple Game

**I know I haven't been on here in a long time. My self-esteem hit rock bottom and I do not know why. So, I'm sorry for leaving as long as I did. So here's a new story i'm working on.**

* * *

The morning sun slipped its rays into the shack of a certain black and red striped hedgehog. With an ear flick and a grumble the hog wrapped himself deeper into his blankets. He had no intention of leaving the warmth and safety of his bedding. Warm and safe, just the way shadow likes it. He wished this feeling would last of a lifetime.

"HEY SHADOW YOU UP?!"

But alas, the feeling was ripped from reality as he heard the loud voice of the badger girl. Ruby eyes flashed open as a growl rumbled in the hedgehog's throat. Now he was awake and not too happy about it. Throwing off the blanket off and slipping his gloves and shoes on, the rather angry hog marched to the door of his shack. Once he reached the door, he swung it open to see the feral badger and her friends.

"Yes. I AM awake."

The sentence was hissed and one could tell that the hedgehog was none too pleased to have visitors. Why were they here anyways? Didn't they have something better to do then pester the island's resident black and red hedgehog? Apparently not by the fact that they were there in front of his door. 'Oh, what could these fools want with me?' Shadow thought with a hint of annoyance.

"So, why are you here and yelling about me being awake?"

Shadow just want a day to stay in bed and sleep like a lazy hedgehog would, but no he had some uninvited pests and he wanted to get they away as soon as possible. So, he better listen.

"Your playing truth or dare with us."

The statement from the badger was enough to make shadow question if he heard her correctly? Did she just say that, he, Shadow the Hedgehog was going to play a petty game with them? Shadow felt his eyes twitch and his anger rising. Sonic noticed this immediately and was quick to defuse the situation.

"What Sticks meant was, do you want to play truth or dare?"

The blue hedgehog hoped that this would defuse the rising anger in the other male hog. Well Sonic was half successful in calming Shadow. The anger had now boiled down to annoyance. But, Shadow's eyes still twitched. And why would he play this game with them? He was too busy anyways…...busy with what though?

"I rather not."

With crossed arms and an annoyed look, Shadow answered. Hopefully this would get his unwanted visitors to go away. Shadow didn't want to waste his time with them. In all honesty he rather be sleeping. Of course sonic nodded and turned to leave. His friends started to follow his example. Well, all except one.

"I didn't come all this way to hear that."

The badger girl. She didn't look to happy about Shadow's answer, but what could she do? Surely she wasn't planning on picking a fight with him. Everyone was surprised by Sticks' response.

"And what are you go-"

Shadow never finished his question. Sticks jumped him and this cause Shadow to lose balance. The black and red hedgehog fell onto the floor of his shack. He stared at the badger in annoyance. If this was her way of intimidating him, then if was a failed attempted.

"Sticks! Get off him."

It was Sonic. He pulled Sticks quickly off Shadow and held her back for reaching the black and red hedgehog. Shadow lifted himself off the floor and brushed the dust off. He wasn't very happy about being tackled to the ground. In fact he was fuming.

"Why you little-"

He didn't finish cause Amy stepped in between him and sticks, who was still being held by Sonic and Knuckles. Shadow wouldn't normally fight a woman, but if he must he will. And he knew one thing about Amy; it's that hammer of her's. He didn't want to get near the hammer, but if he has too he will. Though he'll have to be careful.

"Alright Shadow, I'll cut you a deal."

Shadow's ears perked up. A deal? What was sonic planning? And what kind of deal was his going to propose? This may be worth his time.

"I'm all ears."

With crossed arms and a straight face, Shadow waited to hear what the blue hedgehog had to say. If it's good, then he may take it. But Shadow was a stubborn hedgehog, so it'll take a lot to convince him.

"Ok, how about you play truth or dare with us for three hours and then we'll leave you alone."

It seemed to be a far thing to ask. Three hours, it can't be that bad. But, of course, Shadow wasn't going to give in to that proposal so easily.

"Make it an hour and I'll do it."

The blue hedgehog's shoulder's slumped as he sighed. He should've known that Shadow would cut the time of how long he stayed. But arguing with the hedgehog was something he wasn't interested in at the moment. He just wanted to restore and keep the peace. So Sonic nodded and muttered that they had a deal. This pleased Shadow greatly.

"Ok, so where are we going to play?"

Knuckles asked. He didn't expect anyone to question shadow's shack. In all honestly, it would be best to NOT use the hedgehog's home. Don't want to cause damage and one anger hedgehog after you, best to play it safe.

"Well, his shack's right here."

Or not. Guess safety isn't as important as it used to be. Knuckles and the rest stared at Sticks. Was she really considering shadow's home? Even though the group; Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks had gone all the way to the other end of the island to ask shadow to play. But, they all believed that they had a mutual silent agreement not to push their luck and and not ask shadow if they could stay. But, that might be a problem.

"Fine. Get in."

Sonic stared for a moment. Did Shadow just invite them in? What? Will sonic was in shock, Amy quickly realized what happened and snapped out of the shock. She thanked Shadow for inviting them in and hurried everyone in. she didn't want to make the other hedgehog wait.

After a few minutes of Shadow telling (threatening) the others that if any damage was done to his shack, they'll be paying for it. Now that Shadow's concerns were out and everyone understood, they all made themselves comfortable. Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch. Knuckles sat in the chair near a window. And Tails was sitting on the floor with Sticks. Shadow stood next to the other window across from Knuckles.

"Ok, so who's gonna start?"

Tails asks as everyone looked at each other. Indeed the question was on everyone's mind. Minutes went by and no one spoke up. So with a small sigh gliding off the lips of a lightly tanned muzzle, Shadow spoke up.

"I'll go first."

All waited for Shadow to pick. The hedgehog closed his eyes and thought. Who should he choose? After thinking it through, Shadow opened his eyes and spoke.

"Sonic truth or dare?"

Sonic put his hand under his chin as he thought. If he went with dare, then Shadow would probably embarrass him. But if he went with truth, then Shadow would still embarrass him. He was screwed either way. So, might as well go with the lesser of two evils.

"Dare."

Shadow smirked as Sonic gave his choice. He had a good idea on what Sonic should do. And he's going to enjoy it, if he gets a reaction out of the blue hog.

"I dare you to play 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location' and you have to make it to night five."

Sonic blinked and started chuckle. Ok an easy thing to do.

"That's easy, Shadow. Have you gone soft?"

The male hedgehog didn't say anything. But, he did have a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. This will be entertaining. Shadow lead Sonic to his computer and loaded the game.

"Have fun."

The black and red hedgehog said as he leaned on the wall and watched Sonic. Said blue hedgehog had made it to night four and was stuck! The Minireenas were really angering Sonic. It was his seventh attempt and he was looking very annoyed. Shadow was starting to feel a bit of pity for the blue hog. He, himself have had a difficult time with the fourth night.

"Enough. Your dare is over."

Shadow said as he returned to the room were everyone was once in. For now they were crowded around sonic. The silence was welcoming, but lasted just mere seconds as everyone filed back in the room. Sonic was still mad about the four night.

"Ok, Sonic, it's your turn."

Sonic sighed and allowed his body to relax. He was thinking on who he should choose. Sonic let a smirk slide on his lips. Oh this will be good.

"Shadow, truth or dare?"

Shadow knew that sonic would come after him. So he readied himself.

"Truth."

The smirk on sonic's muzzle grew wider. Oh, this will be good. Sonic had heard it around the village and he wondered if it was true. Many say that it simply can't be. That it's so unlike Shadow to do something like that. But, others say that it can be possible! That the hedgehog was keeping it a secret and was being very cautious when in the village. A few believe that everyone is overthinking this and that Shadow is acting like his normal self.

"Is the rumor true?"

The question caused the black and red hedgehog's throat and mouth to go dry. His breath hitched in his chest. The slightly widen pupils felled shock and a hit of fear. Oh god help him.


	2. discovered and explanation

Sonic and the others stared at the black and red hedgehog. They were waiting for his answer. But it seemed that those staring eyes were burning holes in Shadow's body. What should he do? What is Sonic talking about? The hedgehog's mind raced, searching for an answer. He promised to not tell a soul. And now he was in the situation he dreaded the most. How to get out? How to get out!? He really needed to get out of this and fast!

"W-what rumor?"

Shadow hoped that playing dumb would get those eyes off him. As well as get them to drop the question. Oh how he was silently praying for a miracle to happen. Sonic placed his hands on his hips and gave Shadow a questioning look.

"You don't know?"

It was Amy. She was staring at shadow in confusion. Did Shadow live under a rock? How did he not know about the rumor going around? The said hedgehog shook his head. He pretended to not know what rumor they were talking about. But he indeed knew.

"There's a rumor about you being with someone. Many have said that they've seen someone near your shack. A few say that they've seen you and this person together."

Shadow stared at Sonic as he realized what the blue hedgehog's words meant. He was careful enough. Even though he bought this rundown shack out in the woods and fixed it up, he still wasn't careful enough. Shadow could feel the small beads of sweat on the back of his neck. A shiver ran up his spin as he continually thought to himself, 'Don't lose your cool now'. He can't show any signs that he knows.

The sudden sound of something clashing against the side of the shack startled the group. Shadow's heart was pounding in his chest and so were the others. What was that? What is going on? Sonic and tails were heading to the door of the shack. Shadow and the rest followed. Once all were outside, they begun to search for the source of the sound.

"I found something."

It was sticks, who discovered the source of the sound. On the right side of the shack, which faces the direction of the village, there was a broken piece of pottery. Why was it there? How did it get here? And who threw it? These questions were on the minds of all. Shadow kneeled down and took a better look at the broken pottery. He realized that the shattered pieces were once a cup with a dark blue rose on it. The broken cup looked familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Carefully picking up a piece of the pottery he started at the small sliver of the the rose that was printed on it.

"Who would break a piece of pottery? And all the way out here?"

Shadow heard Tails, but the broken cup seemed to the hedgehog in a trance. Where did he see this before? Why can't he remember? Shadow had a gut feeling that the cup was important to him, like he knew it's purpose and that it being here in this state wasn't good. But, why can't he remember?! Why is his mind drawing a blank!

The sensation of a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder caused Shadow to jitter and then stiffen. The sudden movement for the hedgehog, caused him to grip the shard tightly. The piece cut through his gloves and into his skin. He felt the small sting of the cuts, but didn't show the emotion of slight pain on his face. Shadow got to his feet and turned to see who placed the hand on his shoulder. Ruby red started into blue. Sticks had withdrawn her hand when Shadow jittered. Now both stood and stared intently at each other.

"Sticks. Shadow. Hello Earth to you two."

Shadow turned his attention to the blue hedgehog that called his and the badger's name. Shadow's expression must of worried Sonic because he walked over and had a face full of worry.

"Hey, you ok Shadow? You seem off."

Sonic said. The other male hedgehog shook his head and turned to his normal grumpy expression. Shadow crossed his arms and was annoyed. First he was woken up by a loud wild badger, had to play a game, and now was dealing with broken pottery with a piece cutting into his hand. He wasn't having a good day. Sonic seemed to noticed something with Shadow's hand. The blue blur begun to open his mouth.

"I'm fine. Just very annoyed."

Shadow cut Sonic off and gave a grunt. Sonic sighed and dropped what he was going to ask. Shadow did look annoyed and the blue hedgehog didn't want to anger him more.

"So, the team and I are going back to the village. We'll search around the area to see if we can find who broke the pottery and we'll be asking around the village too."

Sonic told Shadow and Sticks what the plan was. Since both weren't listening, them need a quick briefing. Shadow nodded in understanding and Sticks followed her group mates as them head to the village.

Shadow stood where he was and watched the group fad into the woods and out of earshot. The hedgehog felt a soft pressure on his shoulder. He gently placed his hand, the one without the piece of the broken cup, on the one upon his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head in a rough and distressed manor.

"We weren't careful enough."

Sonic and the others looked around the area as they headed back to the village. Them don't know who broke the pottery, but this person could still be near by. But, they when they entered the village and had not found anyone in their search, they were at a loss. They walked around the village, asking if anyone had exited the woods.

All returned to Sonic's shack and reported what they have learned or found. In short, one one in the village had heard or seen anyone enter or exit the woods. So, the team was back to square one.

"I noticed that Shadow was staring at a piece of pottery."

Knuckles said as he and the other's sat. sonic nodded his head and placed his hand under his chin. He was thinking. He had noticed Shadow's behavior as well. The black and red hedgehog was staring at the broken pottery like he knew what it was or was trying to remember something about it. The others nodded as well.

"I wonder why he was staring at it so hard. What do you think Sticks?...um…...Sticks? Where is she?"

Sonic now noticed that not everyone was here. Sticks was missing. He and the others looked around the of shack, both inside and out. But, they couldn't find her.

"Huh? Where is she?"

Sonic scratched the back on his head. He was perplexed, but Sticks was wild since birth. So, did she find something, forgot to tell them and run after it? That is something Sticks would do.

Shadow sat on the land chair and faced the ocean. He really likes the view he has of the ocean. And his shack faces the ocean, so he has a view that pleases and when the ocean breeze is nice to have. Shadow had cleaned the small cuts the piece of the broken cup had given him. They weren't deep and were covered by simple bands. Shadow had tossed the pieces of the cup and his glove in the trash. He then pulled a new glove on and now was sitting in the land chair with a glass of water.

"Haven't played with a ball in a while?"

Shadow murmured to himself was a soft chuckle left his lips. He was enjoying the sight in front of him. It's been awhile since he've seen her play like a little girl. Though, Shadow knows that he only meet her last year, he has noticed that she was very quiet and had an off putting feeling around her. But, it's time like this that Shadow forgets how they met and sees a little playful side of her.

"I knew something was up. So this is why you haven't been in the village recently."

The voice was low, behind him and female. With a another startled jitter and almost dropping his cup, Shadow turned around and saw Sticks. He wasn't expecting anyone from Sonic's team to be here. Wouldn't they be at the village by now. Did she stay back? Why? And how did she know?

"Care to explain, hedgehog?"

The badger asks as she turns her attention to behind him. Shadow quickly turned his head behind him and saw that she was still playing. She hasn't noticed. Good, this means that if he's quick then he can get Sticks out of here and she wouldn't know! but , one thing he had to be was make sure the badger didn't tell anyone.

"I'll talk, but you have to keep it a secret."

Shadow growled low so the one playing wouldn't hear. Sticks could tell by the look in shadow's eyes that he was very serious. And she was as well. So, with a nod from the badger, Shadow relaxed a little. He knew that he had the badger's corporation and thought of where to start. The soft bounce of the ball help calm him down, but he still held his serious expression.

"I met her a year ago."

Shadow said as he stared at Sticks. She nodded, a sign for him to continue. He sighed, in all honestly he didn't want to tell anyone about her. Like he had said, he's only meet her last year and didn't know much about her.

"I don't know much about her, but like I know that she doesn't like to talk much and she's a bit anti-social or as you may say, she doesn't like being around people."

Shadow waited for Sticks to understand what he had said, before continuing. Just in case the badger had a question on what he said. When he saw the she didn't have any, he continued.

"She's not from this island, but she hasn't told which one she's from. So, don't even try to ask me. I've noticed that she has these episodes, like she'll stare at something then look like she's off in space. All most like she's in her own world and has forgotten about reality. These episodes happened a quite a bit last year. And pulling her out of them isn't easy, I've had to drag her back to reality. I normally do that by pulling her in the opposite direction that she's in."

Shadow stopped and let Sticks absorb the information he's given her thus far. He noticed that the badger's eyes were wide. And that's when he noticed it, the ball. He didn't hear the ball bouncing and the small sounds. Did the ball bounce off and she went after it? But, that wouldn't explain the badger's expression though. So what is it? Then a shiver ran up the hedgehog's spin and he felt his stomach drop. With a bit a shaking and an expression that showed he was in for a big issue, Shadow slowly turned his head around.

"Well then, quite a situation we have here. Isn't it, Shadow."


	3. Close Call

Shadow stared at bright turquoise ords. The dark brownness of her hair quills and the dusty peach of her muzzle with the four black dots on each cheek made her expression dark. He knew that he possibly had a fight on his hands. He didn't know how strong she was and he didn't want to find out. The hedgehog flatten his ears against his skull in slightly fear. Oh this is going to be bad.

* * *

Sonic and his team was searching for Sticks. Where did she go? This was the question on all minds. Sticks was a wild badger, so where would she go? What are or is her motives for going to where she's at, when they find her? All will be answered once they find their missing friend.

"So, does anyone have an idea where Sticks can be?"

Sonic asked the others as them stopped at Sonic's shack again, after looking for Sticks in the village. She wasn't there and no one in the village had seen her with the group when they've returned. So, by reasonable default, they lost Sticks in the woods.

"So, since Sticks wasn't seen with us when we returned to the village, this means that we lost her in the woods. So let's go."

Amy declared what the group should do and all nodded in agreement. Then, they began to retrace their steps.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhahahahahahaha! Please stop! I can't take much more! Ahahahahahaha!"

The begging mobian was trying to escape the grasp of to other mobians. His muzzle had a bright red tint to it and he was panting hard. His gloved hands and fingers crawled at the dirt as he tried to get away. But, he was trapped. He legs were caught by the two girls that were tickling him.

"Can you two stop. I can't take much more of this."

The hedgehog painted as he turned his head to face the two girls. A badger and a hedgehog stared back at him, both with wide grins.

The hedgehog female had bright turquoise eyes, dark brown hair quills that middle back length. The ears where a dusty peach and the dusty peach of her muzzle with the four black dots on each cheek had a wide grin, showing her white teeth. Her body was slim, tall and the skin was a grey tone. A pair of long black gloves adored her arms. Toward the end of both gloves, opposite of the fingers, the black feathered into gold.

The clothes she wore were a medium teal. The shirt was short. Covering the girl's chest as it wrapped around her body, just under her armpits. On the left side of the shirt there was a thin strap that adored her shoulder. The bottom of her shirt stopped just eight Inches under her breasts. Her skirt clung to her waist. The skirt was thigh length, but you can see the leggings underneath. This is cause of how the shirt is made. The 'skirt' part was a piece of cloth sewn with a pair of leggings attached. Another thing to note is that the front part of the cloth is tilted upwards and clasped in a gold color piece of metal.

The girl didn't have shoes on. But on the right ankle was a ring. That most noticable thing about the female hedgehog was her tail. It wasn't small like the male hedgehog. Oh no, it was long, very long. And on the end was a slightly curved blade. One other thing about her tail is that it's very thin.

"Can you two please let me go?"

The male hedgehog asks as he lays on his stomach and drums his fingers on the ground. He stared at the two. And waited. It seemed like an eternity, but both nodded and let go of the hedgehog's legs. Fine he could stretch them out.

"Well did you have fun?"

Shadow asks as he stretches his sore legs. He gave the girls another stared as they laughed at him. But, he couldn't be mad at them really. He did challenge the two and well, the two caught him and tickled him. Sticks and the female were laughing like two crazy girls. And to Shadow, surprisingly, it was music to him.

"I believe it's time for Sticks to leave. I'm sure her…..friends are looking for her."

Shadow said as he watched the faces fall on the girls. He pfffed and shook his head. He knew that Sticks would have to leave soon, if they wanted to keep the secret. Shadow's ears perked as he heard the sound of voices. With a quick look and a breathy tsk from his mouth, the female hedgehog and Sticks both separated and went in different directions. The female hedgehog ran to the direction of Shadow's shack. She leaped into an open window and all traces of her vanished. Sticks was now standing near Shadow as Sonic and the others come into view.

"There you are Sticks."

Sonic said as he stood in front of the two. Shadow has his usual expression on and Sticks was just staring at Shadow. It was bit of an awkward moment to all and Shadow coughed to break the silence.

"So…...you here for something?"

Shadow asks as the others look at each other. Their objective was to find Sticks and they have.

"We were just trying to find Sticks is all."

Sonic said as he scratched his head. In honestly, he didn't know why Sticks was with Shadow and he didn't really want to know either. But, they found Sticks.

"Well you found her and now you can take her back. And leave my property as well."

Shadow said as he started to walk back to his shack. Honestly he wasn't to be alone for now. And the more those brats stayed, the higher the risk of her being discovered comes. And he wasn't ready to let them know about her. He didn't trust Sticks, but he couldn't just threaten her with the others around. If he did then they'll be asking questions and Shadow wanted to avoid that.

"Come on guys let's go. I think we overstayed our welcome."

Sonic didn't try to stop the hedgehog, in truth he wanted to get out of here quickly. So he told his team it's time to go and they nodded in unison. With a quick look back at the other hedgehog, Sonic and his team disappeared back into the woods again.

With a sigh and the sound of the door closing, Shadow leaned against said door. That was too close. Shadow shook his head, walked to the couch and sat. what was he going to do now? Sticks knew about her and he didn't know if she could keep a secret or not. What if the badger couldn't keep it? Shadow felt himself start to panic. He breathing increased and become more rough. What is he going to do? What kind of a mess did he get himself into?

"Relax, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

The voice pulled the hedgehog back to reality and he turned his head behind him to see her standing there. Shadow noticed that she didn't seem troubled by the events and the situation that they were in, but she could just be finding it.

"I know, but what if that badger tells? What will we do? What will you do!?"

Shadow looked at the girl he meet a year ago and wondered what will she do? She wasn't someone who was social, Shadow could well see that. And Shadow knew that she wasn't very friendly to strangers. Or so he thought, until she meet Sticks. Those two seemed to hit it off quickly, which was something Shadow didn't expect.

"Shadow, I already have a plan if the time comes. So, don't worry about me. Which is strange to say, since you don't care about anyone from what I've heard. Now you need to relax."

Shadow rolled his eyes. Indeed he wondered why he was helping her. He knew she was different. Body wise and personality, but there was something he couldn't grasp about her. Was it this unknown thing about her that drew him to help her? So he could find out what this thing is? She was mysterious in a way and showed up in the woods a year ago. Has she always been on the Island and he just happened to find her last year? What was she? She told him she was a hedgehog hybrid. And Shadow could tell be her scent that she was a hedgehog and something else.

"Barron…...who are you? What have you not told me?"

Shadow asks her as he turns to face her better. He could see the sigh Barron gave as she walked around the couch and sat. shadow returned to his normal position on the couch and stared at Barron. He could tell by the air around her that she didn't want to talk. He thought for a bit and decided that the questions weren't appropriate to ask. As he opened his mouth to apologize, he was stopped by what she said.

"This Island isn't my birth Island."

Isn't her birth Island? So, she came from a different Island! Shadow looked like a fish out of water and this look made Barron giggle. Realizing what she was giggling about, shadow fixed his expression. A different Island than. So is this why she wanted to stay hidden? Because she's from another Island?

"Something terrible happened to my home Island."

Shadow titled his head in confusion. Something terrible happened? Like what? And why did she say this now? What was she hiding? Shadow wanted to know, but at the same time didn't. What if she's involved? What if she's the only survivor? Shadow had to know what she knew, but he had to be careful. If she feels like he's pressuring her, she will attack him and leave. Just like what happened what he first tried asking her questions.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry if Shadow is a bit OOC, it's just how that story goes. and I'm not shipping anyone together. And review if you wish. I do have a DeviantArt if you wish to follow the story there too. The title is the same.**


End file.
